gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Storm's End (episode)
"Storm's End" is the fourth episode of the seventh season of Game of Thrones. It is the sixty-fourth episode of the series overall. It premiered on May 21, 2017. It was written by Dave Hill and directed by Neil Marshall. Plot Jaime proves himself. Ellaria faces the consequences. Daenerys brings the storm. Summary In King's Landing TBA In the Riverlands TBA In the Iron Islands TBA In Dorne TBA In the North TBA In the Reach TBA On the Narrow Sea TBA Beyond the Wall TBA At the Wall TBA Transcript : Main: Storm's End (episode)/Transcript A detailed transcript of the episode scene by scene. Appearances First * TBA Deaths * Ellaria Sand - Executed by Jaime Lannister. * Obara Sand - * Nymeria Sand - * Tyene Sand - Production Cast Starring * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen * Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand * Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei * Conleth Hill as Varys * Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy * Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn * Gemma Whelan as Queen Yara Greyjoy Guest Starring * Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne * Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell * Hannah Waddingham as Septa Unella * Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed * Tobias Menzies as Lord Edmure Tully * Michael Feast as Aeron Greyjoy * Anton Lesser as Qyburn * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara Sand * Richard Dormer as Lord Beric Dondarrion * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn * James Faulkner as Lord Randyll Tarly * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand * Paul Kaye as Thoros of Myr * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand * Joseph Mawle as Benjen Stark * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce * Josephine Gillan as Marei Cast notes * 10 of the 24 starring cast members appear in this episode. * Starring cast members Kit Harington (Jon Snow), Liam Cunningham (Davos Seaworth), Sophie Turner (Sansa Stark), Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish), Carice van Houten (Melisandre), Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane), Maisie Williams (Arya Stark), John Bradley (Samwell Tarly), Gwendoline Christie (Brienne of Tarth), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), Kristofer Hivju (Tormund Giantsbane), Hannah Murray (Gilly), Pilou Asbæk (Euron Greyjoy), and Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. * This episode is the final appearance of starring cast member Indira Varma (Ellaria Sand) due to the death of her character. Notes General * The episode title is a reference to Storm's End, the ancestral seat of House Baratheon. In King's Landing * TBA In the Riverlands * TBA In the Iron Islands * TBA In Dorne * TBA In the North * TBA In the Reach * TBA On the Narrow Sea * TBA Beyond the Wall * TBA At the Wall * TBA In the books * Most of the episode appears to draw material from what will come in the sixth and seventh novels, The Winds of Winter ''and ''A Dream of Spring,'' respectively. Memorable quotes 'Sansa Stark: TBA '''Petyr Baelish: TBA Gallery TBA __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7